vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KSDeb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Patt o rama 8151.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 16:28, October 27, 2010 Our About Page, etc. Hi there - and welcome to the wiki. Glad you found us. The About page did get a little buried in the last front page edit, I guess. The information is here: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Yes, Mail Order is the big category for the ones without a specific name. I moved it there, so it will be easier to find and not get duplicated. Vintage is defined as 25 years or older on this wiki (still depressing to think of the mid-80s as Vintage, though). Best wishes, --tarna 17:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: questions Hello again, To add categories, you type them at the bottom of the page (the cursor will appear when you click in the add box next to the existing category in edit mode). They are a bit tricky, in that there are a lot of "junk" categories out there right now that we are slowly trying to clean up, so please don't get frustrated if we edit or delete some after you enter them. They are NOT search tags (search is supposed to find words in the text), but actually create a page listing patterns fitting that category. To go to a category page, click on the category in an existing pattern listing. It helps to get more familiar with the categories over time (as admins, we usually add them to new listings). Patt-O-Rama can be added as such, spelled exactly like that plus the pattern number. We add the Mail Order category at the bottom as well, so it will appear on the list on that category page. I saw the question on Petite Main's page (she is in Europe, so on a time delay for answers). The pattern is from the 1950s, most likely from 1952. The pattern numbers on the McCall's patterns from that era are at the very bottom of the back in the last line (in tiny print) and often damaged at the edge... Here are Cemetarian's dating guideline pages (researched from pattern publications). This is the link to the McCall/McCall's page - others are linked at the top right of that page: http://www.cemetarian.com/McCalls_Sewing_Patterns.php Hope this helps, --tarna 00:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I saw your answer this morning (as Tarna told you I live in Europe - Italy - so I'm a bit late to answer). And I fully agree with Tarna for the date (just check McCall's 9210, 9211, 9216 and 9219 and you'll see they all are dated 1952). All the best, Petite Main 08:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: a better photo? I just answered that for another new member, and will give you that answer and hope it helps: " On the subject of picture replacement, it can get tricky and rather subjective. "Better" means different things to different people. Generally, clarity and resolution of the image are more important than some writing or stamps on old envelopes. Larger, more clear pictures are probably better than tiny (but clear) or generally fuzzy ones... If you find an obviously inferior picture, you can just replace it. The action is reversible, as most changes on the wiki are. " Best regards, --tarna 16:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mail Order, Sew Rite, Katie Marchbanks, Oh my! Hi, And it gets worse rather than better... Sometimes the same patterns were released by different mail order companies. Look under Mail Order (the category - just type it into the search box and hit return, not taking any of the suggestions the box may give). You have to scroll through the pages of that category by hitting the (next 200) link to see all the sub-categories (which for some odd reason do not appear all on one page) and listings. When I move these patterns, e.g. the Kate Marchbanks to Sew-Rite, I still enter a Kate Marchbanks as a category, so the pattern will appear under the Mail Order, Sew-Rite, Kate Marchbanks categories. Generally, when it just says Pattern Department, we put it under the general header, same for newspapers (though there may be some exceptions, like American Weekly), etc.. And ... it probably needs to be cleaned up, too, like everything else when time permits :) Cheers, --tarna 16:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Butterick 6669 Hi, I fixed the header (a user had messed it up in error). As for pictures - the usual way - by editing in Source mode, and using the little picture button (third from the right), after putting your cursor where the picture is supposed to go. Please make sure to upload in a reasonable size (400 to 500 width for e.g. a Simplicity pattern). Are you replacing a picture already there, or adding something new? If replacing, click on the picture already there, and it will take you to the file source, where there should be a "upload a new version of this file" option. Use sparingly, as previously discussed. Best regards, --tarna 22:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Butterick 3945 dating Hi, I took a peek at the pattern in your store, and would say that is a 1980s pattern, based on price, font and graphics style, as well as on surrounding pattern numbers. Best regards, --tarna 19:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Grit Pattern Hi, Sorry for the late reply. I am woefully behind, and you may already have made a decision. In case of doubt, I would enter it under Mail Order, but Grit would probably work fine (the Mail Order category would still apply). Cheers, --tarna 17:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Deb Well the clean up continues. We collapsed a couple of the buildings and burned one already. My husband is a teacher and school resumes in a week so his help will be weekends only from now on. But we have made a lot of progress and will call in a construction company to take care of the really big stuff. I attach a shot of our barn. In the meantime I have been offered a commission. There is a company in Des Moines celebrating their 75th year in business and wanted to commission an Iowa artist to do a large piece for their new building. I got the job!! Of course I thought to myself, isn't this just like life! Just when you don't think you can take on one more thing...BOOM!! You manage to squeeze it on your plate. This will be my only sale so far this year. And pattern sellers think they have it rough ;-) How is Ruby Plaza treating you? I have looked at that site and it gets excellent ratings. I haven't had time to do much other than relist expired listings. I did attempt to open an eCrater site but the set-up is so confusing that I had to abandon it for now. My patience is not very good right now. And are you still selling on Etsy? Have you been following the hubub over relevancy? Change is always difficult and even more so when the administrators don't really understand the changes either. Time will tell. Good of you to send a note. How are the temps in your neck of the woods? It was ghastly hot for weeks but now it has cooled to a very tolerable level enough to still work up a sweat but not fall over from heat stroke. Cheers! Mary21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ruby Ruby Good luck with the transition. I'm staying here for now until my life settles back down a bit. My website www.bobolinkbooks.com/MSB/home.html I poked around a bit at your blog/website. You shouldn't call yourself a "would be" photographer. Your photos are beautiful. The landscape photos have a wonderful universal appeal and an instant recognition for anyone who has laid eyes upon the heartland. 1951 and Tiger Lily have a marvelously strange quality, Tiger Lily especially. I do think that piece is special. Good work! Love your school house studio too. I'll pop into your shop and see what it's all about over there. I probably need to sprinkle my stuff around in these other selling sites. I don't do facebook. I have set up a couple of accounts but simply do not have time for it all. MaryCynicalgirl 02:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dangling links... Hi, I hope this does not mean you are getting out of patterns completely... The MSMO transition looks ugly, and I have not even responded yet - I have literally thousands of patterns listed there. Sticking my head in the sand for a couple more days. The bad news is: no, the only way to remove the links here is to go one by one. Sigh. Best regards, --tarna 17:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) removed vendor links Hello, Sorry I have been absent lately... I checked the McCall's 5159 record (you can look this up in History via My Tools at the bottom), and there was no vendor link on that page before The Hemline added theirs - you may have forgotten to add yours when you set up the page. In general, if someone is not playing nicely, you can tell them to be more careful about checking vendor links for validity, make sure to add theirs to the bottom of the list, and to please check the About page for the rules... If the behavior is obviously intentional and/or destructive, an admin can block them - but that should be a last resort. Best regards and Happy Holidays, --tarna 18:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) All is well in MSMO land for now. I think they are working on the move in the background, but it has not been completed yet, nor do I have more information on when it will... Wishing you a very Happy New Year as well! Cheers, --tarna 01:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) French pattern Hi Deb, I took a look at your french pattern and as "Chiffon" is the company name and "Anisette" is the name of the dress, I think you could upload it in the wiki under "Chiffon Anisette". Very nice indeed. All the best, Petite Main 08:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) spammer Hi Deb! Thank you so much for telling me about the spammer. I deleted all the pages he/she created and blocked it. All the best, Petite Main 12:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) fixing Hi Deb, thank you for telling me about the problems, I fixed the two pages you told me. By the way, if some times you cannot edit a "vendors" section, you can try the "edit" button on top of the page. It should work. All the best, Petite Main 16:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC)